The knowledge of a panel of experts for diagnosing incipient stuttering and initiating its management will be gathered and organized for the development of an expert system. Two versions of the system will be constructed. One for use as an interactive textbook by students in training as speech-language pathologists seeking the advice of experts in making clinical management decisions for children who may be beginning to stutter. The project will make available current knowledge and information about the onset of stuttering in formats that will improve the training of students in more than 200 college and university speech- language training programs and the clinical practices of over 50,000 speech-language clinicians employed in this country.